


Outcasts

by ErzaDLaw



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fairies, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Smut, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzaDLaw/pseuds/ErzaDLaw





	Outcasts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leoslady4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoslady4ever/gifts).



This is an AU fanfic (was also my first one-shot) that mixes lots of fantasy and mythology legends. I was inspired to write it after a conversation with leoslady4ever and I realized I desperately wanted to see Gajeel with wolf ears… Basically I just Julie Plec'd a Gajucy story.

This fanfic is dedicated to leoslady4ever for being an amazing writer, the biggest Gajucy fan I know, and a dear friend. Thank you for all that you have done!

* * *

_**There are many legends and myths in the vast world where fairies live; some are sad and some are real, but all have a tale.** _

* * *

 

Lucy ran through the darkened forest under the waxing gibbous moon. Her chest ached as she ran deeper and deeper into the dense forest. The forest was old and seemed to be alive around her as it hummed with the music of a thousand ages. As Lucy ran, the howling sound that had awoken her from her slumber remained behind her, but it was quickly gaining on her.

The beautiful blonde's ivory skin seemed to glow in the moonlight and she looked like a heavenly figure as she ran through the dark trees in the East Forest. Even her torn white slip and cuts on her hands and feet could not diminish her nearly overwhelming beauty. Her large breasts heaved as she gasped for air and sweat beads glistened off her large mounds. Her long blonde hair seemed to fly behind her as she nimbly jumped over fallen branches and sidestepped several large boulders. But no matter how fast the fair maiden ran, the howling behind her seemed to be growing louder. Lucy dared not turn around yet as she continued to head deeper into the forest in an attempt to deviate her assailants pursuit.

Lucy could feel blood dripping from her arm as she pushed through a growth of thorny brambles; however, she did not cry out in pain because the fear for her life outweighed the pain. Unfortunately, the stars did not appear to be on Lucy's side tonight. After she had pushed her way through the thicket, the thorns tore away what little of her slip remained and Lucy's eyes widened at the mile wide river that rushed before her.

The exhausted beauty knew that she had to make a decision and make it fast or else the creatures that hunted her would devour her on sight. She had no idea why she was being hunted by these beings, but she knew that she would not survive them if she were captured. Lucy's large brown eyes that reflected the moon's nearly full beauty eyed the raging river before her. She had never tried to swim in this form before and she was not sure if her new body could handle the river's roaring currents.

The blonde bit her lip as her foot graced the cold waters of the river and couldn't help but let a pained gasp as the cold rippled across her flesh. As she carefully began to wade through the river, the howling seemed to intensify throughout the forest. However, Lucy ignored the howls and continued to drudge trough the icy waters because her very existence depended on it.

Lucy's feet began to slip on the slimy stones on the riverbed as the currents grew stronger. She had to attempt to swim now, because her feet were now struggling to reach the bottom. Lucy was just about to reach out to a large boulder that stood out in the river when she heard a feral growl on the riverbank behind her. The howling echoed off of the trees and river and Lucy's large brown eyes widened in fear as she slowly turned to see four large wolves hungrily eyeing her in her wet, naked form. The wolves were massive in size and stood taller than she did. Their pelts were of varying colors and their teeth and claws glistened an eerie white that seemed to shine through the darkness. The wolves' paws were so large that Lucy knew that she would be dead with one swipe. Their muscles flexed and rippled as the beasts began to gage the river's currents to see if they could attempt to corner their prey further.

Lucy watched in horror and desperately tried to cling to the rock to brace herself against the river's rage as the wolves' eyes shone at her through the darkness and their tongues lapped at the drool that escaped from their jowls. She coughed as the water surged around her and entered her mouth; her body trembled in fear as another wolf emerged from the forest and stood tall and proud amongst the rest of the pack. Lucy had never seen a wolf shaded with such an odd pelt. The wolf's pelt was a pale rose color with a white fur ring around his muscular neck. The onyx eyes of the wolf shone hungrily at her as the other four wolves backed away from the river bank. The wolf with the pale rose pelt stood bolder than the rest of the pack even though it was not the largest. It appeared to be signaling that he was the Alpha male and he had already marked her as his territory.

The blonde shivered against the coldness of the rock that she desperately clung to as the wolf reared his head back and let out long howl that penetrated through the night sky. Lucy looked at the opposite bank from the wolves and knew that she had to try and swim the rest of the distance, but she didn't know how fast or if the wolves could even swim.

As Lucy looked around for an answer to her salvation, she could vaguely hear the wolves making noises behind her that almost appeared to be laughter. Her body ached from running through the forest earlier and Lucy could feel the cold river's water sting the open cuts on her flesh; however, no matter how much physical pain she felt she knew that this was now her burden to bear. Her life had been forever changed by one decision and she must now live with the consequences of her choice. There was no one coming to save her. There was no power that could protect her. She was utterly alone—a Fallen Fairy in the dark forest.

Lucy looked back at the wolves behind her one more time, before she let go and desperately fought against the river's currents. The sound of the angry wolves' howls pierced through the forest as their prey desperately tried to escape from them.

The Fallen Fairy could barely hear the howls, because the river was too strong for her new fragile body. She choked on the waters as her head was forced below the cold river. Suddenly Lucy felt something hard in front of her and her eyes struggled to make out that she was now holding onto the other edge of the river bank. She desperately searched for a way to pull herself up out of the river and her heart leapt when she eyed a thick tree that had partially fallen into the waters.

As Lucy clutched onto the partially rotted tree, she felt a small piece of hope reach her chest; however, her hope was quickly diminished when a large shadow soared above her head. She could still hear the wolves howling on the opposite bank, but the tone of their howls had changed—their howls almost seemed excited.

Lucy finally managed to pull her naked body up out of the river and her lungs ached as she gasped for air and coughed up the water that she had swallowed. She knew she shouldn't remain here long, because the wolves would surely find a way to reach her if she stayed near them.

The Fallen Fairy shakily stood and was about to enter deeper into the forest when a sudden chill shot up through her spine. The howls grew louder once again and Lucy suddenly found that she was unable to move. Her body seemed to act on its own as her legs gave out from under her and she fell to her knees. Her breath became erratic and suddenly she became self-conscious that she was naked. However, she found that she could not even move her hands to cover her feminine figure or turn her head as the wolves' howls became louder and louder. Then Lucy realized something even more terrifying than not being able to control her own body—she found that she had lost the will to even try to move or run away.

While Lucy remained on her knees, she felt another chill rake her body. Her body became flushed and her nipples hardened as the large wolf with the pale-rose pelt appeared next to her. Her body could not react to the sudden appearance of the wolf, but her mind reeled as she wondered how the wolf managed to cross the river so quickly—and without swimming. She could see from her peripherals that the male wolf's pelt was still dry and his haunches raked in excitement as he eyed her naked body.

Lucy tried to cover herself again and run, but then a foreign wave of magic washed over her once again and her head swayed because she had lost her freewill to fight back. All she could do was watch as the wolf stalked towards her. Her frightened chocolate eyes met the wolf's onyx eyes and Lucy's body could tell from the darkness hidden in the wolf's eyes that she belonged to him; however, her mind still had not accepted that fact. But no matter how much she tried to fight against this feeling that seemed to be controlling her actions, her body began to move on its own.

As Lucy's body leaned back she wanted to wince as her cuts touched the coarse ground below her. She could feel her legs spread slightly against her will and for the first time in her short mortal life, she realized exactly how vulnerable she really was.

The Fallen Fairy could feel tears escape from her eyes and if she could have, she would have reached up to feel the liquid that fell from her brown eyes. She had never cried before. Instead, all Lucy could do was wait and watch as the pale-rose colored wolf hovered near her feminine entrance. She watched as his nose leaned down and sniffed right above her damp curls, but he head still yet to touch her.

Suddenly the wolf's mouth began to water and Lucy's eyes widened in fear as the wolf arched his head back and let out the most fearsome howl yet. She somehow managed to let out a tiny scream and then the wolf's attention snapped into focus and eyed her hungrily with its dark black eyes.

In Lucy's mind she wanted to run, but whatever magical force that held her in place kept her at the wolf's mercy. Somehow Lucy knew that the other wolves had already left and she was now alone with the ravenous beast before her.

The pale-rose wolf's eyes roamed over Lucy's naked body. The Fallen Fairy felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as she watched the onyx eyes above her study her. Her heart pounded in her chest and more tears slipped from her eyes as the wolf's massive paws stepped on either side of her torso. She wanted to scream and kick the fowl beast away, but the harder her mind and will fought the harder the magic weighed on her. Her eye lids became heavy as the magical energy around her controlled her functions.

However, her eyes shot wide open in fear when she felt a cold wet nose press against her smooth, flat stomach. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as her chocolate eyes met the wolf's onyx ones. Lucy had never experienced fear like this before as the wolf looked at her with a mischievous smile.

The wolf's nose moved up on her body and stopped once again around her large breasts. She watched as the wolf eyed the naked globes intently and then its tongue fell from the side of its mouth and then slowly grazed over her hardened nipple.

Lucy's blood boiled inside of her and somehow she finally managed to say, "Stop…"

The wolf let out a snarl growl and its paws tore into her shoulders as its large jaw hung over her head in a threatening way. Lucy knew that she had angered the wolf and it seemed to be surprised that she was even able to talk.

Suddenly Lucy felt something run down her arm and could only see red liquid leave her shoulder from where the wolf had marred her flesh. It stung worse than the smaller cuts she had received in the forest, but there was nothing she could do about it.

The Fallen Fairy's chocolate eyes met the wolf's onyx eyes again and Lucy could hear in her head as the wolf eyed her hungrily, " _You will be mine…Fallen Fairy_."

If Lucy could have, then she would have let out a terrifying scream as the wolf's form shifted above her into a muscular and lean man's figure. His body was ripped with lean muscles and his hair was the same pale-rose color that the wolf's pelt had possessed.

However, before the man's figure could shift completely into his human form, Lucy saw a large, dark figure lunge out from the woods and pushed the shape shifting male wolf off of her.

Snarls and howls rippled through the clearing and Lucy's magical bonds had suddenly vanished. She leaned back up and watched as two wolves fought viscously before her. She eyed the wolf that had saved her in amazement and fear as he tore into the flesh of the pale-rose colored wolf.

The wolf that saved her was massive and muscular in size as his sleek black pelt shone in the moonlight. However, no matter how impressive the wolf's features were there was one thing that the Fallen Fairy could not seem to tear her eyes from—his eyes. The black wolf's eyes shown a brilliant red, the likes of which the fair maiden had never seen. She was enchanted by the wolf's eyes and she could tell that every few seconds the black wolf's ruby eyes quickly darted her way as though he could feel her gaze upon him.

The wolves continued to thrash and howl in front of the blonde and when Lucy attempted to stand she felt head spin and then clutched her shoulder as pain rippled through her body. She let out a faint whimper which made both wolves jerk and look at her.

The pale-rose colored wolf let out an excited whimper and Lucy watched as the wolf's onyx eyes looked at her in victory. The pale wolf readied his body and was about to lunge on top of her once again, but the dark wolf took advantage of the other's distraction and nipped the tendon on the back leg on the pale wolf.

Lucy had to cover her ears as the pale wolf's howl tore through the night sky in pain, because the howl was almost deafening to her frail human ears. Suddenly Lucy noticed that other eyes shown from the forest and she watched in fear as the other four wolves from earlier began to emerge from the forest once again. But then suddenly the moon's light that lit up the clearing was blocked from Lucy's view when the large red eyed wolf stood protectively in front of her—cutting her off from the gaze of the other wolves and from the pale wolf that still thrashed on the ground in pain as blood seeped from his new wound.

The black wolf growled at the other wolves and his fur stood on end as his ruby eyes warned the other wolves to back off. Lucy shook nervously and tried not to cry as the blood continued to run down her arm.

The Fallen Fairy couldn't see when the pale wolf stood back up on his paws and looked at the large black wolf with a murderous gaze. The defeated wolf let out a howl in agony up at the moon before finally retreating into the protection of the forest.

The blonde could hear the fading sounds of the howls echo through the forest, but her vision became blurred and she slumped down from exhaustion. Suddenly Lucy felt a pair of warm, muscular arms wrap around her naked body and she felt her self being carried deeper into the forest by a warm and strong man.

* * *

Lucy awoke and saw that she was staring up at a small wooden ceiling. She struggled to swallow because of her dry mouth and when she tried to move she felt a dull ache in her shoulder. Lucy attempted to slowly lower herself up on the large, soft, feather pallet she was on, but she was immediately stopped when a small black cat jumped down onto her chest and looked at her in the face. The cat had bright orange eyes that studied her intently and then sniffed the wounded area on Lucy's shoulder.

The Fallen Fairy couldn't help but smile at the cat on top of her, because it looked like it was scolding her with his eyes to remain on the bed even though the cat had not said anything. Something inside of her told her that it was ok to trust the cat, so she slowly lowered herself back down onto the bed. The black cat looked at her with a smug face and then began to clean between his paws with his tongue, all while remaining on the blonde.

Lucy carefully turned her head so that she could take in her surroundings and she felt a comforting warmth spread throughout her body as she eyed what appeared to be a small loft in a tiny cottage. She could barely see below the loft, but from what she could tell there was a large stone fireplace that was lit with something cooking in a pot on over the fire. There were few items that decorated the walls as beautiful wooden beams held the cottage up. There was also a small window above Lucy's head that let in what little sunlight remained of the day, but the light was blocked from a massive tree that stood outside the window.

The beautiful maiden looked back down at the cat that had now moved to cleaning behind his ears and she asked quietly, "Where am I?"

The cat's bathing ceased and he turned his orange gaze at the blonde and then began to purr loudly as he rubbed the girl's face gently. Lucy couldn't help but let out a small smile as the warmth of the cat's purrs eased her nerves. Even though she had been stripped of her powers, she felt a comfort in knowing that she could still have a connection with a sweet creature such as this.

However, Lucy's mind was suddenly filled with the image of the pale wolf that had attacked her and she couldn't help it when tears began to fall down her cheeks. The little black cat looked up at the girl who was clearly in distress, but then suddenly the two heard a door open from below the loft.

"Lily, I'm back," a deep and gruff voice said from below.

Lucy's body shook out of fear, because she realized for the first time that underneath the blankets her body was still naked. However, the cat got a gleam in his eye and quickly jumped off the blonde and went and perched himself on the edge of the loft with his front paws dangling over the ledge.

"So that's where you are," the voice said in annoyance, "Get down from there before you wake her."

The blonde watched as the cat, Lily, began to rub the wood beams by the loft excitedly. Lucy could hear footsteps coming closer from below and she did her best to hold the blankets up to cover her naked body.

As Lucy looked up towards the sound that was now ascending the stairs, she felt like her heart had skipped several beats when she saw the well-built male before her and how his ruby eyes met her chocolate ones. The two stared at each other for several minutes; neither could pull their gaze away from the other as they studied each other's bodies. A longing welled up inside each of them as their breathing became labored by the other's presence.

The Fallen Fairy looked at the man before her in admiration and his eyes looked so familiar to her. His body was ripped with muscles that anyone could see, even under the dark gray tunic shirt and soft brown leather pants that he wore. The fabric was tight across his well-built body and the leather cords at the top of the shirt could not even be tied together because of his muscular pecks. His arms were the epitome of perfection as he crossed his arms over his wide chest. The sleeves on his shirt had been rolled up slightly and Lucy could see large, metal bracers on either forearm.

However, no matter how incredible the man's body looked, Lucy could not seem to keep her eyes off of his face for long. His face was strong as his long black hair contrasted with his facial features. He looked wild and almost animalistic as his gaze penetrated her flesh.

Lucy shifted uncomfortably under his gaze when she felt a heat pool between her thighs. Her chest rose and fell heavily because she had no idea what her body was doing. Her grasp on the blanket fell slightly and she watched as his brilliantly red gaze roamed over her exposed skin.

Suddenly, the man in front of her let out a low growl from his throat as he said gruffly, "There are clothes in the small dresser next to you. After you put those on, you should try to come down and eat something."

Then before the blonde maiden could ask him his name, the mysterious man disappeared back down the stairs. Even though Lucy could tell that it was an exposed loft because she could now see more of the room below her as she leaned up, she could not see the long haired man that had spoken to her.

After slowly pulling away the blankets, the Fallen Fairy examined her human body. She could see several bruises and cuts that had been treated. She touched the purple looking spot on her fair skin and winced when she felt pain. She had not had this human form for long, so she was still learning how to take care of it.

Finally Lucy leaned over and pulled the clothes out of the small drawer next to the bed. She looked at the soft fabric and smiled slightly; because the white shirt she held in her hands matched the tunic shirt that the handsome man was now wearing. As she carefully pulled the fabric over her head, she couldn't help but wince at the pain in her shoulder. She looked down and saw that there were soft bandages over the painful area and she remembered how the pale wolf's claws had sunken into her flesh.

Suddenly in Lucy's mind flashed the red eyed wolf that saved her. She couldn't help but gasp at the resemblance that the eyes had to the man who had just helped her. She had to find out more about this man and she carefully rose and let the tunic shirt fall down around her body. She had no other garments to wear with the shirt, but even the large tunic could not hide her shapely figure. Her breasts stretched the fabric of the tunic slightly and it made the shirt ride up to just below her butt. Her legs looked smooth and soft as she attempted to descend the stairs; however, as she slowly stepped down her head became fuzzy and her body felt weak. She vaguely heard the howl of a cat when she suddenly felt a pair of arms around her.

The Fallen Fairy looked up and saw the ruby eyed man eyeing her with slight concern before he asked, "Are you all right."

Lucy just nodded her head weakly and the man eyed her carefully, before he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to a small chair next to the stone fireplace. The raven haired man sat her down and said gruffly, "You have been asleep for about three days. Your body probably wasn't ready for the sudden movement and couldn't keep up with you."

"T-thank you," Lucy responded quietly and sadly when she felt the man pull his arms away from her and he turned towards a small pot that hung from a rack in the fire place. She eyed his arm muscles and she couldn't help but wish that he would hold her again.

Lucy suddenly felt her mouth begin to water as a delicious smell filled the small cabin. She watched the man intently as he stirred the pots contents. After a few moments, she finally looked away and saw that Lily had just leapt out of an open window towards a small blue bird that was perched in a bush.

The blonde turned her attention back to the male in front of her and she studied every move he made. His ruby eyes glistened from the fireplace and Lucy found it difficult to ask because her throat was so dry, "What is your name?"

The man's body stiffened and he replied gruffly, "Gajeel."

"Gajeel," Lucy whispered out softly in response. She continued to watch the man as he poured some soup into a small bowl for her and handed it to her. She gently tried to cool the soup down with her breath, but watched as Gajeel poured himself some soup and took a seat in a chair opposite her.

Lucy slowly sipped on the soup and said tentatively to the man, "It's delicious."

The raven haired man just continued to eat his soup, but the Fallen Fairy couldn't seem to concentrate on her food. Her body felt like it was on fire and she felt an ache between her thighs that was almost unbearable whenever she looked at him.

Gajeel's eyes locked onto her own and he had a look on his face that Lucy did not understand. Finally she asked him, "Was that you who saved me?"

The man grasped ahold of his bowl tighter and replied sternly, "Yes."

"Y-you," the Fallen Fairy stuttered out, "You are a shape shifter of these woods?"

"Yes," Gajeel replied.

"What about those others?" Lucy asked slightly nervous by the fact that the wolves could turn into their human forms and come for her. Being chased by the wolves last night made a lot more sense to her now—especially if they knew what she once was.

Gajeel just nodded at her questions and then she asked a little bolder, "Why did you help me?"

"Because I was asked to," Gajeel replied somewhat harshly.

The Fallen Fairy felt an ache in her chest at the man's bluntness, but she still asked slightly confused, "Who asked you to help someone like me?"

The raven haired man looked up from his soup and eyed the maiden across from him. She was beautiful without a doubt and it took all of his willpower not to succumb to his baser desires for her the way the other shape shifter did.

"A friend," Gajeel said briskly before he asked, "And what do you mean someone like you?"

Lucy could no longer make eye contact with the shape shifting male across from her. She wasn't entirely certain if he knew what she was, but she could tell that he was intelligent. It would not take him long to figure it out, that is if he hadn't figured it out all ready.

The blonde felt her body start to tremble in fear and Gajeel continued to study her as he said, "If I wanted to hurt you then I would have done it several days ago—Fallen Fairy."

Lucy continued to look down at her soup as she asked quietly, "How did you know?"

"My friend told me," Gajeel replied as he took another bite of his soup.

The Fallen Fairy was even more confused now and asked, "Who exactly is this friend?"

The shape shifter looked up from his soup with an amused look in his eye as he replied vaguely, "Someone that you helped before."

The blonde's eyes widened at the statement, because she had been banished for helping someone. "Who is this person that I helped," she asked before she added gently, "I believe I have the right to know who helped save my own life."

"The girl's name that you helped is Wendy," Gajeel replied honestly, "She is a shape shifter too, but you didn't seem to care when you helped her did you?"

For thousands of years the Fairies of the land of Fiore had a prejudice against any shape shifters. Fairies were considered the most noble of magical creatures in Fiore and their word was law. They were the nobility among the other magical beings, whereas the shape shifters were the lowest. Shape shifters were creatures that weren't even considered worth looking at because of how disgusting their magic was. She, a once noble Fairy, was now sitting in a room with a man that she was taught to hate from birth.

However, Lucy's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Gajeel ask, "Why did you help her Fairy? Did you not know the consequences?"

Lucy looked down at her now cold soup and replied as tears filled her eyes, "Because she was just a scared little girl. What kind of heartless monster would want to watch someone so helpless die right before their eyes?"

The blonde wasn't expecting an answer but her mind filled with the memory of seeing a small blue haired girl walking out on a branch over a large ravine in the forest. Lucy remembered flying by there when she still had her fairy form. She watched in fear as the young girl reached out for a small white cat that stubbornly sat at the edge. When the bluenette grasped ahold of the small cat, the branch that held the two up suddenly cracked and fell out from under them.

Lucy remembered how she watched in horror as the small girl's eyes suddenly changed. The girl's soft brown eyes quickly became feral as fangs protruded from her mouth. The girl's small and fragile hands morphed into claws as she grasped ahold of the side of the ravine in attempt to save the cat still.

As a Fairy, Lucy knew that she should continue on her way and let nature take its course. After all, a shape shifter was an abomination to nature itself. However, no matter what Lucy told herself she could not look away from the small girl that desperately clung onto the cat and the ledge of the ravine. But no matter how strong the little girl was, Lucy watched as fear began to sink in and the blue haired girl would have to make a choice. If the girl let go of the cat she could probably save herself, but could this small child live with that consequence.

Being a Fairy, Lucy had the ability to understand the small white cat and she could hear the cat howl and protest as she begged for the girl to just let her go. Lucy knew that shape shifters could not understand other animals, only other shape shifters of the same breed, but the little girl yelled out defiantly against the white cat's struggles, "HOLD ON I WON'T LET YOU GO! NO MATTER WHAT I WON'T LET YOU GO!"

But before the little girl could pull herself and the cat up, the rocks came lose and the two began to plummet to their deaths. Lucy watched in fear as the little girl coiled her body around the cat in an attempt to protect it from harm and that is when the Fairy had to make a choice too. She had to choose to let the girl and cat die, or use her powers to save them—knowing full well that she would be stripped of her Fairy title and turned into a mortal, forever cursed to roam the land as men and creatures hunted her for her fallen status.

Lucy's thoughts were pulled back to the present when she heard the crackle of the fireplace before her. She watched the fire dance as the vision faded from her mind. She didn't need to reach up to feel that tears were once again running down her cheeks. She could feel Gajeel's gaze on her as he studied her reaction.

Suddenly she heard him say, "But to answer your question more in depth on why I saved you, I suppose you could ask what kind of heartless monster would want to watch someone so helpless die right before their eyes?"

The Fallen Fairy gasped and looked up at the man who had spoken to her. She was shocked by his kindness. Her entire life she had been told that shape shifters were beneath her, but as she watched Gajeel pour himself more soup she couldn't help but think the exact opposite. If anything, he was the noblest man she had ever laid eyes on.

Her brown eyes looked at him as she finally replied, "Thank you Gajeel, for saving my life."

The raven haired shape shifter just nodded his head before he said grimly, "But you should know something Fairy—that wolf last night did not want to kill you. He wanted to make you his mate."

"Mate?" Lucy asked in shock. She had suspected that human males would seek her for companionship, which is why she had retreated to the woods once she was turned mortal. But the thought that a shape shifter would want her as his mate completely astounded her—it would be considered an abomination by both species.

"You were different weren't you?" Gajeel asked, "I mean even among the Fairies. You were even different from them?"

Lucy could tell what Gajeel was asking and nodded her head as she said, "My father was of Royal Blood." Even though in nature Fairies were considered the highest, there was still a certain hierarchy in the Fairy Realm. Lucy's family was that of an old and ancient bloodline that was heavily revered and was regarded highly throughout the realm.

Gajeel just harrumphed and replied, "Then it sounds like you are going to have quite a few males coming for you, no matter what magical race they are from."

The Fallen Fairy felt utterly hopeless. She continued to stare at her bowl of soup as she began to sob and said honestly, "But I have nowhere to go. I am all alone."

Suddenly howls began to fill the woods and Lucy jumped up from her seat. However, her body was still not ready for the sudden movement and a wave of fatigue washed over her. She felt her body begin to fall, but was stopped when she felt Gajeel's muscular arms wrap around her once again.

The howling outside became intensified and Lucy looked up at Gajeel and watched as his ruby eyes grew a more brilliant shade of red. He looked as though he were fighting his urge to shape shift. Then without thinking, Lucy reached up and touched the side of Gajeel's face. She watched as his eyes met hers and even though the howling echoed throughout the forest the two became lost in each other's eyes.

The blonde could feel her heart pound in her chest when she felt Gajeel's muscular body press up against hers. She was mesmerized by his physique as her hand roamed up his face and then gently ran through his hair. She was enthralled by how soft it felt against her hands.

As Lucy's fingers ran through Gajeel's hair she heard a low rumble sound escape from between his lips. Their faces were an inch away from each other's when Gajeel huskily asked, "What is your name Fallen Fairy?"

"Lucy," she replied with a slight moan because she felt Gajeel's rough hands slide up under the tunic he had given her. Her skin felt flushed and she found it difficult to breath. Having been a Fairy she had never experienced sexual desire before, because fairies only took mates once it was their time to reproduce for the species to survive—never out of desire. But as Lucy looked at the man in front of her, she felt nothing but a burning desire in her very core. She wanted him.

Gajeel held her close to his chest as the howls grew louder and angrier. Lucy looked towards the opened window and asked nervously, "Is that the same wolf from last night?"

"Yeah, he is a persistent bastard," Gajeel replied slightly annoyed.

Lucy gulped and then looked back up into Gajeel's ruby eyes and asked, "C-can he get in here?"

"No," Gajeel replied sternly before he added, "He cannot come past what is considered my territory."

The blonde maiden just nodded her head, but then she felt her body shudder when Gajeel looked at her intently and he said in a lowered voice, "But until it is safe, never leave this house without me."

Lucy just nodded her head as Gajeel picked her up in his arms and carried her back up to the loft. She already felt exhausted from the day's events and knew that it would take some time for her strength to return.

Gajeel gently laid her down on the soft feather pallet and then turned to walk away; however, the Fallen Fairy reached out and grabbed his shirt to stop him. The muscular shape shifter turned to look at the blonde's lust filled eyes as she whispered breathily, "Please stay with me."

Gajeel's body stiffened at the request. His body was on the verge of exploding as he looked over the curvaceous body of the Fallen Fairy. Her nipples were hard and he could see the perky peaks from beneath the shirt. His wolf senses told him that her feminine lips were already slick and wet with desire. They were both considered outcast, but when Gajeel looked into the beautiful eyes of the girl sprawled out on the feathery pallet below him his heart began to beat with excitement and he wanted to howl up at the moon in heat. She was breathtaking and he would be damned if he let her get away.

The raven haired man slowly leaned down and positioned himself next to Lucy. Their eyes remain locked onto one other's even as Gajeel slowly removed his shirt to reveal his ripped muscles.

Even though Lucy had been comfortable in the tunic that had been given to her, up until a few moments ago, she suddenly found it too hot as the handsome shape shifter laid down next to her. Her brown eyes continued to meet Gajeel's gaze as she slowly leaned up. Her heart pounded in her chest and ears as she grabbed the bottom edge of the tunic. She slowly turned away so that her back faced the shape shifting male and she carefully lifted the tunic up off over her head. Her nipples remained hardened and she could feel Gajeel's ruby eyes hungrily eye the back of her body and the sides of her breasts. The Fallen Fairy found it difficult to breathe, but she had never felt like this before. She wanted this man. She wanted him to see her. He had protected her and saved her from harm and now she wanted to give herself to him. Her heart told her that he was everything that she had ever needed, everything that she had ever searched for.

As Lucy turned to face Gajeel, she couldn't help but feel the dampness between her thighs as his Gajeel's hands roamed over her naked body. His large hand grazed over nipples and she watched as his eyes shown with an animal like fierceness again.

However much to her surprise, Gajeel regained control of his emotions and looked at her and said, "We should go to bed."

The Fallen Fairy felt a pang in her chest but nodded her head before she lowered herself down next to Gajeel. Much to her surprise, he gently pulled her closer so that her head rested on his chest and the two outcasts remained next to each other as the howls continued to echo throughout the night sky.

* * *

Several weeks had now gone by for the pair and Lucy felt like her body had been fully healed. The claw marks from the pale wolf didn't even leave a scar as she examined her flawless skin closely.

The blonde smiled as she looked her figure over in the small lagoon that she was bathing in, because the past few weeks had been a new experience for the Fallen Fairy. Her relationship with the shape shifter named Gajeel had been an interesting development.

Lucy didn't know much about how mortals made love, she had only heard about it from a mischievous Fairy named Cana who liked to spy on newlywed mortals. Recently the blonde had contemplated the idea of making love to the shape shifter, but she wasn't sure about how to go about doing it. She wasn't even entirely sure at what  _it_  was. All she knew is that every time he was near her, she couldn't think about anything else besides touching him. She wanted to feel him, she wanted to feel his lips on her skin, and she wanted to get rid of this constant ache that throbbed in the wet folds of her womanhood. However, most of all she wanted to watch as Gajeel's ruby eyes looked at her and proclaimed that he wanted to make her his. He was a forbidden male from her previous life, but now she was a Fallen Fairy—a nickname he used almost in an endearing way and now no matter how often she suggested her desire for him, Gajeel would suddenly transform and vanish.

The fair maiden let out a heavy sigh before she submerged under the water. Gajeel had brought her to the edge of his territory so that she could bath in the beautiful spring that was there. She knew that he was not far from her and he would know if she were in any immediate danger, but something in her told her that she should be wary. The full moon was quickly approaching again and Lucy knew that a shape shifter's animal urges increased under the pressure of the full moon.

When Lucy arose from the refreshing waters, she frowned a little because drops of rain suddenly began to fall from the sky. She looked up and saw several storm clouds headed her way, so she decided that it would be best if she left the spring and changed before she went to find Gajeel. However, the blonde froze when she heard the sound of a feral growl from behind her. The blonde slowly turned around and was careful to cover her figure and watched in horror as the pale wolf that had attacked her a few weeks ago had now returned and stood at the edge of Gajeel's border.

The pale-rose colored wolf eyed her hungrily and Lucy sunk down deeper into the waters and slowly made her way to the bank so that she could grab her clothes. But just like the first time she met the pale-rose colored wolf, her body began to react on its own once again. Her mind became fuzzy as she slowly rose out of the water and her naked body became exposed to the wolf's lecherous gaze. She slowly began to move closer to the wolf and to the edge of Gajeel's border.

Lucy's mind desperately tried to fight the weary effects of the magic. She remembered during her time with Gajeel that he had warned her about hunting techniques that the shape shifters used to lure in weaker prey and that that is what had happened to her on the night of her first encounter with the Alpha Male. She couldn't' remember what Gajeel had warned her to do if she ever came across the pale-rose colored wolf again, because the wolf's strength outmatched her own. The blonde stepped closer and closer towards the other wolf and her body trembled in fear as the wolf's onyx eyes took in her voluptuous figure.

The Fallen Fairy finally stood at the edge of the border. With one more step, she would forever fall into the clutches of the other wolf. He would take her away from Gajeel and make her his own.

The onyx eyed creature's grin widened in victory as the blonde maiden reached out her hand towards him. Her face was blank as if under a trance, but her eyes—her eyes leaked tears from the loss of a love and life that she never got to experience.

Just as Lucy's hand crossed the border, her trance broke when she heard another feral growl rip out from the woods behind her and a large lightning bolt crashed down in front of her. Her chocolate eyes widened in fear and relief as the form of Gajeel in wolf form lunged for the throat of the other wolf.

The blonde stumbled back deeper into Gajeel's territory and watched in horror as the two wolves fought viciously with each other. The fight was brutal as each wolf desperately sought for better footing, but the rain that began to pour down made it difficult for either to gain a good stance for more than a moment. Lucy screamed out in agony when she saw the pale wolf bite down on Gajeel's shoulder, but Gajeel didn't even seem fazed as he pushed his shoulder deeper into the other wolf's mouth.

The pale wolf no longer able to hold his bite nearly choked on the pressure and backed away before his jaw broke. Gajeel took the opportunity to retaliate against the wolf and bit down on the neck of the pale wolf. The pale wolf hunkered down in submission as pleading whimpers echoed throughout the forest. Then instead of giving the pale wolf the final blow, Gajeel unclasped his teeth and let out a fearsome howl up at the sky. The rose colored wolf continued to remain hunkered down in a defeated position before he retreated into the woods with its tail tucked between its legs.

Lucy watched in awe as Gajeel stood victorious and stared in the direction of where the pale wolf had fled. Gajeel's black pelt shone as water dripped down his side—even in this form Lucy couldn't help but feel amazed by the man before her because of his eyes. His eyes were still Gajeel's eyes.

Gajeel turned to look at Lucy who had mud caked onto her naked flesh. The two stood in the rain starring at one another until Gajeel transformed back into his human form in front of Lucy. The breath caught in her throat when Gajeel's masculine, naked figure stood before her.

The Fallen Fairy looked into Gajeel's pained gaze as he growled out at her, "What are you still doing here? You should have run away from me?"

The sudden questions caught Lucy off guard because she didn't know what Gajeel was talking about. The thunder rumbled above them in the sky as Lucy asked, "Why would I run away? You saved me again! Why would I want to leave yo-."

However, Lucy's words were cut off when Gajeel grabbed ahold of her shoulders fiercely and said, "Look Fairy, I am a monster! Your kind should not love my kind! Why do you think I always run away from you? Do you not think that I am subject to the same desires as the wolf that I just chased off? Do you think I don't see how beautiful you are? Do you think I don't notice how you smell so damn good all the time and how you look at me with those eyes that are begging me to take you?!"

But before Lucy could respond to any of Gajeel's questions she felt his head rest on her shoulder as he asked, "Why would you risk your nobility to protect one of my nakama?"How could you love monsters like us—a monster like me?

Lucy suddenly realized that she and Gajeel were in the same position. She frowned in realization at Gajeel's honesty; this whole time she had wondered if he kept running from her out of disgust. After all she was a Fallen Fairy, she was an outcast…why would he care for her?

"Because it doesn't matter what we are," Lucy stated honestly as she cupped Gajeel's face in her hands and stared deeply into his ruby red eyes, "When I was a Fairy I felt nothing but emptiness. I had everything always handed to me and people feared me. Ever since I became mortal and met you, life has been a challenge. I want you Gajeel, I need you…"

Lucy felt her heart pound in her chest as goosebumps covered her body. The rain continued to fall heavily and Lucy watched as Gajeel's eyes shown intensely and his long dark hair dripped with water. The shape changer looked at her and said hungrily, "Do you really want me to claim you Fallen Fairy? Do you really want me to make you mine?"

"Yes," Lucy replied earnestly as the cold rain water hardened her nipples more.

Lucy watched as Gajeel's face almost became feral with a large animalistic grin. The Fallen Fairy watched in amazement as two furry ears seemed protruded from Gajeel's hair, but the rest of his body stayed in human form. She reached up to touch the soft looking ears only to only find that it aroused the man before her even more.

Suddenly Lucy found herself on the cold, wet, and hard ground below them with her hands pinned above her head. Gajeel's ruby eyes roamed over her body again as he said huskily, "This will hurt Fairy, but I promise with time that it will get easier."

Lucy whimpered out as Gajeel's hands squeezed down on her arms harder, "I trust you."

Then with no further warning as to what was about to happen, Lucy felt her legs being spread. Her core ached and she could feel a throbbing pain between her legs that she was certain Gajeel could feel too.

When she looked down her eyes widened at Gajeel's body. Her eyes had been so focused on his face that she had yet to take in the other half of him that she had yet to see. His body was well muscled everywhere, but what drew Lucy's attention the most was the long and thick member that was hardened and ready for her.

Her face became flushed and she found that she wanted to touch it, to lick it if she could. It looked both smooth and hard and it was the most complex thing she had ever witnessed; however, her eyes were drawn up towards Gajeel's face again when she saw him line up the hardened member at her aching entrance. She didn't know what to expect, but she held her breath as he sheathed himself inside of her.

A lust filled scream pierced the rain filled sky and Lucy watched as Gajeel fought the urge to howl in human form. Her body felt both pain and pleasure as she reached her arms around Gajeel's neck and watched as he thrust in and out of her. The rain mixed with their bodily sweat coated their figures and her tightened core tried to expand to fit Gajeel's length, but it was difficult as their bodies slipped around on the wet ground.

Lucy felt like she could sense everything around her. She felt the cold, hard ground and the pebbles that grinded into her back. She felt the rain drops on her face when Gajeel's mouth would break away from hers. She felt his hot tongue all over her flesh as he grabbed her breasts fiercely. However, nothing compared to the building sensation that began to build in her core as Gajeel's hot flesh pounded harder and harder into her.

The Fallen Fairy and the shape changer hungrily fought for each other's bodies as the storm raged around them. The howls in the distance didn't faze the two as Gajeel flipped Lucy's position and entered her quivering heat from behind.

Lucy's body shuddered underneath Gajeel's as he grabbed her breasts and squeezed them harder than before. She could feel his strong body behind her as he thrust in and out of her and dominated her completely. She cried out his name as her knees slipped in the mud and she let out a scream of pleasure as her body became overwhelmed with a foreign pleasure.

She vaguely heard Gajeel cry out her real name as he plunged aggressively in and out of her a few more times before he released himself inside of her and then collapsed down next to the beautiful and muddy blonde.

The two outcasts gasped for air as Lucy lowered her head onto Gajeel's bare chest. She felt his muscular arms wrap around her and she watched as his eyes and ears returned to normal. Lucy felt her heart race when Gajeel finally looked down at her. His eyes contained so much passion and intensity that she knew her life would never be the same again.

The shape shifter pulled her up towards his face as he ran his fingers through her damp, messy hair and placed a passionate kiss on her. After he pulled away their eyes locked again and he said sternly, "The other wolves will stay away from you now."

"Why is that?" Lucy asked slightly unsure and then realized that she no longer heard in howling in the distance.

Gajeel looked at the beautiful woman in his arms and just replied huskily, "Because I have forever marked you as mine, my Fallen Fairy."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Please Comment & Kudos!! :D**

 


End file.
